


Glass

by Oducchan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: -Look at you, Kaidoh-Kaidoh tries, but really can’t see anything clearly.





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I've absolutely no idea of what I'm doing. I didn't even remember about writing this.

-Look at you, Kaidoh-  
Kaidoh tries, but really can’t see anything clearly. His vision keeps blurring, everytime Inui pushes inside of him and finds the spot that makes his toes curl and his cock twich, leaking a pearl of precum that glisten the gland. But he’s a good boy, and an obedient kohai, and when the long, calloused fingers of Inui-senpai grab his chin and raise it with a little hint of impatience, he opens his eyes again.  
He can, kind of, make out the profile of his body, flushed and panting and abandoned in Inui’s strong arms. He’s naked, a part from his bandanna that is still clinging to his damp and messed up hair; but it’s loosening and he thinks, lazily, that he’d have to wash it before the next tennis practice.  
Inui pushes in again. Kaidoh moans, his mouth going slack, and his body trembles after the shot of pleasure that blurs his thoughts and leaves his thights quaking.   
-You looks absolutely beautiful. So undone, so ready to come for me…-  
Kaidoh just draws in a ragged breath, eyes moist and half lidded. He doesn’t see but he trust him, he trust him as always, he trust him with his life, and when Inui takes his cock in his hand he let go and comes, buzzing with pleasure and that deep, twisting feeling of accomplishment.  
   
What he can see, way after he came down his pleasure high, is the way Inui closes his eyes, burying his face in his bandanna and inhaling deeply, while he’s coming between his thights and with his name on his lips. That’s what he really thinks it’s absolutely beautiful.


End file.
